Blood Magic
by DiaLin
Summary: An unexpected death brings to light hidden relationship between Severus and Harry.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter universe is property of J.K. Rowling, and I am making no profit from it. 

A/N: This takes place after the OotP.  

Prologue

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Dungeons – Snape's Private Quarters

July 30th 11P.M

Severus sat at his desk scribing busily on a long piece of parchment when a rapping on the dungeon window caught his attention.  He rose swiftly crossing the room and opened the window.  The expected owl turned out to be a crow.  _Which can mean only one thing, Severus thought.  In the wizarding world crows where used only to deliver death notices to immediate family and heirs.  Taking the letter he shooed the crow out of the room._

Dear Professor Severus Salazar Vladimir Snape,

            We regret to inform you of the death of Sinatra Azura Vladimir Snape today at 9:25 PM from injuries obtained in a potions accident.  All arrangements have been made for the funeral which will be on July 31st at 11 AM at the Slytherine Family Cemetery.  No wake will be held.  The reading will follow immediately after.  Your attendance is mandatory.

Condolences,

                                                                                          Janis Marvin

                                                                                                      Department of Records

                                                                                          Ministry of Magic

P.S. The crow will transport you at exactly 10:59a.m.to the Slytherine Family Cemetery


	2. Brithday Owls

Chapter 1

A constant shimmering only visible to the magical eye surrounded 4 Privet Drive.  The shimmering was caused by a lone crow trying to pass though the wards on the home.  Then with a sudden almost silent pop the shimmering stopped and the crow finally made its way to a lone barred window.  There it was joined by many owls all waiting to deliver their parcels to the boy who resided in the small room.  The boy rarely receives such attention so perhaps it is understandable that the lone crow is overlooked among the flock of owls.

As the clock ticked closer to midnight, Harry said quietly to himself "Happy Sixteenth Birthday, Harry." A few minutes' later a flock of owls could be seen heading towards number 4 The Privet Drive.

After Harry let them into his room, he quieted them down with owl treats and drinks of water.  The crow made its way into the room and perched on top of Harry's dresser. Harry recognized the first owl as a Hogwarts owl.  

_Dear __Harry_

_Happy 16th Birthday! How's it been going with those stupid muggle relatives of yours? Been treating you alright I hope. If not, inform the Order and we'll send someone over again just to remind them not to get too mean with you. Hope you like your present; see you in September for school._

_Love, Hagrid._

Wrapped in brown paper were a tin of treacle fudge (home-made) and a selection of photographs taken of him, Ron, Hermione and Hagrid from the last few years. They were all waving up at him from the pictures. Harry smiled to himself as he grabbed some parchment and his quill.

_Dear __Hagrid__,_

_Thank you so much for the fudge and the photos. I love them so much! I miss you and I can't wait until September to see you again. Everything here is alright.  My Uncle and cousin went off on some father son trip for the summer.  So it's just me and my aunt who isn't half as bad as those two._

_Sincerely, Harry_

Harry attached the parchment to the owl that delivered Hagrid's letter and present and sent it on its way. He grabbed Hedwig_._

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday. Thanks for letting me use Hedwig. How are you?  I'm fine. I finished all my homework during the first week so that I had most of the holidays to myself. I hope you have finished all yours. I know for a fact that Ron has not, but I am going to stay with the Weasley's soon so I can tell him off to his face and make him finish it! I have so much to tell you, but I guess it will have to wait until we get back to school, as you are not allowed to leave your family's home. I hope you are keeping your word, __Harry__, and not leaving your house because Voldemort could capture you if you did. Anyway, __Harry__, have a fine day._

_Lots of love, Hermione._

Harry smiled at the letter, it was so Hermione. Even before he opened her present he knew what it was. He rolled his eyes in good humor and opened it to find out what kind of book she had bought him this year _"Discover the Animal Within – A Guide to Animagi" by __P.__Hansworth__._ Harry raised an eyebrow, good choice, he thought to himself as he grabbed some more parchment.

_Dear __Hermione__,_

_Thanks so much for the book. It looks very interesting! I can't wait to read it! Yes, I have finished all my homework; there is not a lot else to do being stuck indoors all the time. Not that I complaining, I guess it's better then being Voldemort's new plaything. I also can't wait to see you when school starts. I miss you all so much! Also, be kind to __Ron__. He does try, you know._

_Love__, __Harry__._

While tying the note to the owls' leg, Harry smiled to himself. He really did miss Hermione very much. She truly was a friend and he loved her like the sister he never had. 

The next letter made him laugh to himself.

_Happy Birthday __Harry__,_

_How's it going in the muggle world? I'm in __Greenland__ with my Dad trying to find proof of the Ice Snakes existence. For some reason, people don't believe they exist – nutter's the lot of them! Anyway I have to go. Have a good day, __Harry__._

_Sincerely, __Luna__._

From her he received a very nice snake charm necklace. Not too feminine, he thought. It was made of glass; it was meant to be able to keep you safe from harm and keep away bad spirits. He put the necklace on and admired it. It fit snugly around his neck, he liked it and was glad to see he was right it didn't look to effeminate. With his new hair which hung down to his jaw, his feathered bangs and new necklace, he thought he looked like he belonged in one of those British rock bands that he had seen in one of Dudley's magazines. He again grabbed some parchment to send his thanks to Luna.

_Hey __Luna__,_

_Thank you for my necklace. I love it and I'm wearing it now. Even if I do say so myself, I think it looks kind of cool. I hope you have some luck finding the elusive Ice Snake. If you do bring one back, I will have a chat with it and find out its real name for you. _

_Keep the faith, __Harry__._

He sent her letter back with her owl. He liked Luna, she was fun and sweet and very intelligent, she was not in Ravenclaw for nothing .The Yes, Luna was a little crazy but crazy in a good and nice way.

Next he grabbed Pig and detached him from his parcel and read the letter first.

_Happy Birthday __Harry__,_

_Mate, mum told me you can't come and visit the Burrow this summer, rotten luck, that. I was looking forward to some real Quidditch practice.By the way, Ginny says hello. Hermione is coming to stay next week. I can't wait to see her again, all though I know she is going to whine at me to finish my homework. Maybe she'll let me copy hers? Nah, doubt that - ha. Anyway, mate, hope things are going well and I'll see you at school soon._

_Sincerely, __Ron__._

Harry grinned; he loved Ron like a brother. He was so much fun! Hermione was his sensible friend and Ron was his fun mate. When he opened Ron's present he found lots of England Quidditch team paraphernalia and a practice snitch. He got some more parchment.

_Thanks __Ron__,_

_I love my gifts; the snitch should help me get back in shape after a year of no Quidditch. Sorry I can't come to the Burrow this summer. I'm so jealous of you and Hermione hanging out and having fun without me, but I want you to promise me something, put the time you two will be spending together ALONE and put it to good use, AND TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT HER! It's been five years already, mate, she won't wait forever. Enjoy the rest of the summer._

_Sincerely, Harry._

He smiled and sent his reply along with Pig. He then looked at the next owl and laughed as quietly as he could, it was Joker, the twins' owl. 

_How's it going our most dear and cherished silent partner?_

_This summer has been great for our shop and our mail order side to the business has taken off. Included in this box is some of our newer inventions as well as some of our classic ones to help make your summer a little more fun. So, anyway, mate, happy 16th birthday._

_Your forever-grateful partners,_

_Fred__ and __George__._

Harry rummaged through the box feeling apprehensive, he knew there could be a world of trouble in the box.

_Dear __Fred__ and __George__,_

_Thank you for all of the stuff! I think I will keep most of it until I get back to Hogwarts so that if things go wrong, at least Pomfrey will be there to fix it for me. Also, the first years are always more fun to trick then testing them on yourself. Take care guys._

_Sincerely,_

_Your__ Silent Partner_

Harry grabbed the letter from the last owl.

_Happy Birthday __Harry__,_

_I spent a good part of the summer going over all of my old photos and the last week looking through some of Sirus' photos.  I thought that you might like these pictures as a way to remember him by.  I also sent to the present that he had bought for you.  I know that you are blaming your self __Harry__ but it was no one and everyone's fault.  Sirius would want you to move on with your life.  I'm not saying you should forget him but move pasted it.  I hope that you know that if you ever need to talk about anything I am here to listen to you._

_Sincerely,,_

_Remus___

_P.S.  Remeber Constant Vigilace___

Harry careful unwrapped the parcel and saw a wand holster on top of the photo album.   Slowly he opened the album and saw a picture of his parents, Sirius, Remus, and Pettigrew.  Under it was written Hogwarts Graduation '79. A silent tear made its way down Harry's face.  Next, Harry carefully put on his new wand holster and placed his wand in it.  He reread the letter and picked-up on the message that Mad-eye was likely to come pick him up sometime soon

_Dear __Remus,_

_Thank you for the album.  I will treasure it always.   I'll try to follow your advice but it's hard to blame myself or just Snape.  It just fells like Dumbledore betrayed me but at the same time I know that what happened was no one persons fault.  It's taken me awhile to realize this.  I know that you must miss him as much as I do and hope that you are taking your own advice._

_Sincerely,_

_ Harry_

He sent the owl back with his letter to Remus__

***

With his last letter sent, Harry carefully packed everything into his trunk and tidied up. Carried as cited that it would be best to be dressed in his robes so Mad-Eye and the others didn't see him in his PJs.  _Best get some sleep while I can, with that last thought Harry went to sleep._

A/N:  This chapter will probably be revised again as soon as I finish the whole story. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
